prowrestlingdivasfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Dumas
Amy Dumas is a retired professional wrestler best known as Lita in the World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment. 'Early Career' Amy took off to Mexico in 1998 in hopes of learning the luchadore style she had seen Rey Mysterio execute on WCW Nitro. When she returned to America, she appeared on the independent circuit under the name Angelica, even managing current TNA Superstar Christopher Daniels. She also showed up in NWA Mid-Atlantic, where she met Matt and Jeff Hardy, who offered to train with her to become wrestlers. 'Extreme Championship Wrestling' In 1999, Amy was approached by ECW owner Paul Heyman. She would appear for the promotion as Miss Congeniality, the on-screen girlfriend of Danny Doring. Later, she would go back to the name Angelica. As part of the storyline, Danny Doring would propose to her following the pay-per-view Heat Wave. '' ECW wrestler Rob Van Dam would introduce her to Dory Funk, Jr., the owner of the Funking Conservatory Dojo. Along with twenty-three men, Amy trained and graduated from there and returned to ECW. The Funks, however, put together a video of her best work and sent it to the World Wrestling Federation. After five months with ECW, Amy was signed to the WWF, and left ECW in October 1999. 'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' Lita debuted in 2000, the mysterious redheaded manager of Mexican wrestler Essa Rios. They would feud with the team of Eddie Guerrero and Chyna during this period. May 2000, there would already be tension between the pair, as Lita caught Essa Rios cavorting with the Godfather's "Hos". After inadvertantly costing him his match, Essa Rios attacked Lita, prompting her to be saved by Matt and Jeff Hardy. Together, the three of them would form Team Xtreme. Lita then adopted a more alternative, Hardy-like image with Team Xtreme, and became just as physically involved in their matches as they were, even interfering in their TLC matches. In 2000, Team Xtreme became embroiled in a feud with T&A, led by Lita's soon-to-be career-long nemesis Trish Stratus. Lita would also feud with Stephanie McMahon, capturing her first Women's Championship in August of 2000. It would be her only championship reign until 2004. She would lose the championship to Ivory after interference from Edge and Christian, who were in a bitter feud with the Hardyz and took exception to Lita's constant interference. The remainder of the year would have Lita trying to fend off the affection of Dean Malenko, even unsuccessfully challenging him for the Light Heavyweight Championship. In 2001, Matt Hardy and Lita were revealled to be an on-screen couple, after Matt kissed Lita following her match where she defeated Dean Malenko. To fans, they became the 21st century equivalent of Macho Man and Miss Elizabeth. In July 2001, Lita would find herself teaming up with Trish Stratus to take on the WCW duo of Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler, defeating them in a Bra and Panties tag team match at ''Invasion. ''At ''Survivor Series that year -- the finale of the Invasion angle -- Lita competed in a Six Pack Challenge for the Women's Championship vacated by Chyna. Trish would win the championship that night. In late 2001, the Hardyz had fractured and Lita found herself refereeing a match between the two of them at Vengeance. The Hardyz would reunite to feud with the Undertaker. After the trio were injured by the Undertaker, they disappeared from WWF Television. In March 2002, Lita would compete at WrestleMania X8 in a triple threat match against Jazz and Trish Stratus, losing to Jazz. A month later, Lita would have her neck broken filming a stunt for the Fox series Dark Angel. During her fifteen month absence, she would commentate for Sunday Night Heat, being fired for Bischoff for not posing for Playboy or accepting his advances. When Lita returned in September 2003, she found herself attacked by Molly Holly and Gail Kim. Teamed with Trish Stratus, Lita would defeat the duo at Unforgiven. At Survivor Series, Lita took on Molly for the Women's Championship, but came up short again. Her relationship with Matt Hardy would suffer, and he would turn on her, getting her fired, leading to Christian cashing in his Survivor Series ''favor to save her job. During the first Divas cage match between Lita and Victoria, Matt Hardy would cost Lita the match by slamming the cage door on her head. After Victoria emerged victorious, Matt Hardy attempted to attack Lita, only to be run off by Christian. Lita and Christian's relationship was developing, as was Trish Stratus' and Chris Jericho's. However, Trish overheard the male duo talking about having a bet over who could sleep with their respective Diva first. Trish and Lita promptly dumped Christian. It would lead to a Battle of the Sexes match at ''Armageddon, where Chris Jericho and Christian were victorious. In 2004, Lita became number one contender to the Women's Championship, but lost to Victoria at Backlash. She would reunite with Matt Hardy as Kane set his affections on her. At Bad Blood 2004, Lita was involved in a Fatal Four Way match that Trish Stratus won. The following night, Lita announced she was pregnant with Kane's baby. Kane and Matt Hardy would feud over Lita until SummerSlam, where Kane won a "Till Death Do Us Part" match. Lita and Kane were married on August 23, 2004. Their marriage was troubled right away, obviously; Lita constantly thwarted Kane's matches. Her pregnancy would come to an end with a miscarriage at the hands of the debuting Gene Snitsky. Kane and Lita would then take on Snitsky. When her pregnancy was over, Lita was finally able to physically take on Trish Stratus after Trish's taunt for months of Lita's "demon baby" and being "chubby". They met at Survivor Series for the Women's Championship, but Lita outright assaulted Trish, resulting in a disqualification. On the December 6, 2004, edition of Raw, '' in the main event, Lita defeated Trish Stratus for her second Women's title. The match is notable for Lita's botched suicide dive, where she barely escaped another neck injury. Following her win, she dropped the championship back to Trish Stratus at 2005's ''New Year's Revolution ''after she tore her ACL performing a Lou Thesz press off the apron. She would return in March, on crutches, to train Christy Hemme in her match against Trish at ''WrestleMania 21. Lita and Kane would torment Trish, who formed an alliance with Viscera. Viscera would lose to Kane at Backlash. '' In May 2005, Lita turned on Kane by aligning with Edge, mirroring her real-life relationship situation between Matt Hardy and Edge. Lita announced she was divorcing Kane and had even flushed her wedding ring down the toilet on an episode of ''The Highlight Reel. Edge and Lita attempted to get married, but Kane interrupted the ceremony. In the summer of 2005, Matt Hardy was re-signed to WWE due to the outcry of fans. Their real-life relationship triangle played out onscreen as Edge took on and defeated Matt at SummerSlam. Their feud would carry on until Matt Hardy lost a Loser Leaves Raw Match. In January 2006, Edge won his first WWE Championship. He and Lita then attempted to have a Live Sex Celebration in the middle of the ring, which was interrupted by both Ric Flair and John Cena. Three weeks later, Edge would lose the title. In February, Edge and Lita lost a mixed tag match to John Cena and Maria. She would also interfere in Edge's feud with Mick Foley, as is evidenced with her role at WrestleMania 22. At the 2006 One Night Stand pay-per-view, Mick Foley teamed with Edge and Lita to take on the team of Terry Funk, Tommy Dreamer, and Beulah McGillicutty. Mick, Edge and Lita would be victorious. That August, Lita would win her third Women's Championship, taking the title from Mickie James. She would lose it at Unforgiven ''to her rival Trish Stratus, in Trish's final match. Following Trish vacating the title, a tournament was held, with Lita emerging the winner, gaining her fourth Women's Championship. Her final match she would lose at ''Survivor Series to Mickie James. 'Current WWE Appearances' Lita remains relatively low-profile. In 2007, she and Trish Stratus appeared on the Raw 15th Anniversary show, with the two of them attacking Jillian Hall. In November of 2010, Lita made an appearance, on the night where PeeWee Herman was guest-hosting Raw. Lita is a huge PeeWee Herman fan. 'Also Known As' *Lita *Miss Congeniality *Angelica 'Signature Moves and Finishing Moves' *Litasault *Lita DDT *Twist of Fate *Reverse Twist of Fate *Litacanrana *Monkey Flip *Poetry In Motion 'Wrestlers Managed' *The Hardy Boyz *Essa Rios *Christopher Daniels *Danny Doring *Amish Roadkill *El Dandy *Christian *Kane *Edge *Christy Hemme *Randy Orton *Trish Stratus Category:NWA Mid-Atlantic Category:ECW Category:WWF Category:Raw Category:WWE Category:Divas Category:Women's Champion